Death Note Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Death Note Wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Category:Community Vandalism I have noticed that there was much vandalism on some pages such as Mello, Near, and Matt which I corrected, the vandalism was minor, never the less there are a number more pages still I'm sure that have the same kind of vandalism. A page I believe to have some vandalism is Misa, in the first paragraph there is "to the point where clinical help would be needed." which i think doesn't need to be there and in her biography section there is "in the hopes of gaining Light's affections." in the context I believe that to be untrue. This just goes to show that there may be a major need to have someone sweep through the most popular pages and check the edit history for non-member edits for correcting this problem and maybe locking certain pages so only members and edit them echoing the person above me. Redirect I just added a redirect from "Death Note Wiki:Community portal" to this page "Death Note Wiki:Community Portal", the only difference is that the 'p' is capitalized in portal, i redirected it because the link on the drop down menu on the top of the to the community portal does not link here is links to the lower case 'p' portal page.